Start
is the pilot of Reborn. Plot Jake Smith and Ethan Khan are working in a lab. (Khan): What set of armor are you on now? (Smith): 41 of Earth-199999. (Khan): Really? I'm on Whiplash Harness of Earth-199999. And.... Done. Khan puts on the Whiplash Harness. (Khan): This is fun! Khan whips a glass case open. Then Khan's dad comes in to pick him up. (Khan's Dad): Time to come to the boot camp son. Remember, I signed you up? (Khan): No. I'm not going. (Khan's Dad): Yes you are. Khan whips his dad. (Smith): KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! The Model 37 Armor appears over Smith's body as her starts running toward Khan. Khan whips him and is sent flying backwards. '' (Smith): Alright Khan... I didn't want to have to do this... JARVIS, warp drive ram him. (JARVIS): But that could very well end you... (Smith): NOW! ''Smith rams into Khan. Khan flies and breaks through the wall. He hits a jet while losing speed and lands beside Smith. (Khan): I surrender. (Smith): Goo- Khan whips Smith, knocking him out. He limps toward the lab, steals the other Whiplash suits, and walks away. ---- Smith is walking his friends Red, Rex, Ilanna, and Leo to the lab. (Smith): Fellow nerds, prepare to be amazed. Smith opens the doors, and a true ComicCon is shown. (Ilanna): Batman suits... (Leo): Spiderman suits... (Red): Some X-Men suits... (Rex): Captain America suits... (Smith): Welcome to the Justice Lab. (Red): Now I know what you do when you lock yourself in a room. (Ilanna): How long did this take? (Smith): Few years. (Red): Wow, Smitty. You really get the job done. (Smith): Now, I didn't call you all here for fun. Being the biggest nerds I know, I thought you would help me defeat Ethan Khan. (Rex): Ethan? What went wrong with him? (Red): He probably ragequitted. (Leo): Red, that's not a word. (Red): Yes it is. (Smith): Now from my databanks, I know that Khan has made the Blizzard armor, Coldblood armor, and the Iron Monger armor. No doubt he has a team. You in? (Ilanna): I'm in if you let me drive the Batmobile. Ilanna smiles. (Leo): I always wanted to try on an X-men suit. (Red): A few doses of kicking butt would be fine for me. (Rex): Give me a defensive position and I'm good with it. Superhero suit up montage. (Smith): They're attacking city hall. TEAM REBORN, MOVE OUT! They rush out the exit and Robin walks in. (Robin): Hello? Anybody? Meanwhile, at city hall... (Whiplash): We've lured in the heroes... Captain America, Iron-Man (Silver Centurion Armor 199999), Batgirl, Spiderman, and Cyclops run in. (Whiplash): Well, well. Let's meet my team. Whiplash (MKII 199999) presses a button and Iron Monger, Blizzard, and Coldblood walk in. (Smitty): You're outnumbered. (Blizzard): Count again, Silvie. Bloody Mary and Lady Deathstrike walk in. '' (Red): Can we surrender now, o great boss? (Smitty): No... We fight! (Red): What I MEANT to say. ''Red punches Coldblood. Coldblood knocks him back into Batgirl. (Red): Sorry. Didn't want all that turbulence so I just had to come down. Ilanna gets up and throws a Batarang at Whiplash, who breaks it in half with his whips. Smitty blasts away at Bloody Mary, who dodged every blast. Coldblood starts shooting down Smitty, and Cap throws his shield at him, deflecting the bullets. To be finished. Category:Episodes Category:Reborn Category:Marvel Category:DC